kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Symbols in the Kingdom Hearts universe
There is a great number of symbols that are encountered throughout the ''Kingdom Hearts'' universe. While some hold great meaning and are a recurring theme through the series, some are found exclusively in the strategy guides or other media. The following list details these symbols, their significance, and appearances throughout the series. Mickey Emblem The Mickey Emblem, also known as the Hidden Mickey, is a silhouette of Mickey's Head. The Mickey Emblem is used in various worlds and on many items, most Disney related but with a few exceptions. *'Use as a symbol in the series:' **Many hidden symbols in various worlds, including Disney Castle, Disney Town, and Keyblade Graveyard. **Keychain for Kingdom Key, Kingdom Key D, and Victory Line. **Appears on the Dream Weapons and the Knight's Shield. **The icon for the Gimmick Card. **Appears in the Kingdom Hearts version of Trinity Limit. **Appears on a type of token in Kingdom Hearts Magic Puzzle Clash. Crown One of the series's titular symbols, a Crown is the traditional symbolic form of headgear worn by a monarch or by a deity, for whom the crown traditionally represents power, legitimacy, immortality, righteousness, victory, triumph, resurrection, honor and glory of life after death. Crowns also may be in the form of a wreath and be made of, flowers, oak leaves or thorns and be worn by others, representing what the coronation part aims to symbolize with the specific crown. In art, the crown may be shown being offered to those on Earth by angels. In religious art, a crown of stars is used similarly to a halo. *'Use as a symbol:' **Sora's necklace. **Achievements crowns in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. **Puzzle Pieces. **Mission Crowns. **The Sticker Album. **Part of the game logo of Kingdom Hearts. **Underneath Sora, each time he unlocks a gateway to a new world in Kingdom Hearts II. **Sora's and Roxas's Awakenings. **Part of Xemnas Armored Controller form, and No Heart armor. **One of Namine's drawings. **Keychain token of Oblivion. **Various accessories, like the Gold Ring. **Save the King. **The cover of Jiminy's Journal. **Various cards, like all of the World Cards. **Limit Form token and Final Form in Halloween Town. **Appears on a type of token in Kingdom Hearts Magic Puzzle Clash. **Used for the magic slots in Kingdom Hearts Magic Puzzle Clash. Heart The Heart is the one of the central plot elements and eponymous for the series title. While not associated with any group, it is mostly associated with a complete being, and variations of it are usually found as the symbol of incomplete creatures. A heart is usually associated with love, feelings and emotions. *'Use as a symbol:' **Kingdom Hearts (world). **All the game logos. **The World That Never Was fade out/in symbol. **Radiant Garden fade out/in symbol. **Limit Form in Halloween Town. **Trinity symbols. **Back side of every card. **Various Keyblades like Ultima Weapon. **Save the Queen. **The Queen of Hearts. **Card Soldiers. **Appears on a type of token in Kingdom Hearts Magic Puzzle Clash. Key The Key symbol is used to symbolize the Keyblade and how the Keyblade can lock and unlock certain things just as a key would. *'Use as a symbol:' **The Connection's Proof. **The Keyblade Graveyard. **The Keyblade. **Appears on a type of token in Kingdom Hearts Magic Puzzle Clash. Keyhole The Keyhole symbol is used for the Keyhole of a world or a gate to a new world. The Keyhole symbolizes the unlocking of new paths while closing off paths already taken. *'Use as a symbol:' **Traverse Town: 2nd District Fountain. **Wonderland: Doorknob's mouth. **Olympus Coliseum: Behind the pedestal. **Deep Jungle: Cavern of Hearts. **Agrabah: Lamp Chamber. **Atlantica: Ariel's Grotto. **Halloween Town: Under Oogie's Manor. **Neverland: Clocktower. **Hollow Bastion: The Dark Depths inside the Grand Hall. **Land of Departure: Throne Room. Keyblade Master symbol This symbol is used to identify those who have achieved Keyblade Mastery. The color depends on the rank the Keyblade Master is. This is very similar to an upside-down Nobody symbol, which is because Xehanort referenced this for the Nobody Symbol. *'Use as a symbol:' **Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Master Eraqus all wear it on their outfit. **Used on Ventus's Awakening. **Keychain for Master Keeper. χ χ''' (pronounced as "key" or "kye"), is a letter in the Greek Alphabet and used for the χ-blade. Master Xehanort was obsessed with obtaining the χ-blade, and his nobody Xemnas kept the fascination for the symbol χ, so he used a similar shaped X in each of the Organization Member's names. *'''Use as a symbol: **On the Keychain of the χ-blade, two Keyblades cross diagonally to reference χ's shape. Wayfinder A Wayfinder (also known as a lucky charm until Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep), is a recurring symbol throughout the entire series. Wayfinders are originally designed after the Paopu Fruit from Destiny Islands which is said to tie friends together. Although Wayfinders are normally made from Thalassa Shells, as this is a rare material many people substitute Thalassa Shells with something else. *'Use as a symbol:' **Used in Dive to the Heart. **Keychain for Brightcrest and Oathkeeper. Heartless Emblem This symbol, that of the Heartless's Emblem, is in the shape of a crossed heart and is used for the Heartless in general. It is specifically seen branded onto the Emblem Heartless. *'Use as a symbol': **Represents Riku to an extent. **One of Naminé's drawings. **Appears on various weapons like Way to the Dawn, most Mushroom weapons including Winner's Proof, and Akashic Record. **Extremely similar to the keychain of the χ-blade. **Appears on a type of token in Kingdom Hearts Magic Puzzle Clash. Nobody Emblem The Nobody Emblem marks every single Nobody and is used by Organization XIII. The symbol's shape is similar to an upside down Heartless Emblem. *'Use as a symbol': **One of Naminé's drawings. **The The Non-existent Proof. **Unity Badge and Ordeal Badge. **Challenge Sigil. **Appears on the accessories Full Bloom and Shade Archive as well as their upgrades. **Appears on a type of token in Kingdom Hearts Magic Puzzle Clash. Unversed Emblem The Unversed Emblem is seen on every Unversed, excluding the Flood. It also represents Vanitas. *'Use as a symbol': **Used on Ventus's and Vanitas's fused awakening. Dream Eater Emblem The Dream Eater Emblem is a logo seen on Dream Eaters in promotional media for Kingdom Hearts 3D. There are two versions of the emblem, one is for the Spirits (allies) and the other is for the Nightmares (enemies). Organization XIII weapon symbols File:Xemnas - Replica Data.png|The symbol for Xemnas's Dragon Form shield. File:Xigbar - Replica Data.png|The symbol for Xigbar's Sharpshooter. File:Xaldin - Replica Data.png|The symbol for Xaldin's Lindworm. File:Vexen - Replica Data.png|The symbol for Vexen's Frozen Pride. File:Lexaeus - Replica Data.png|The symbol for Lexaeus's Skysplitter. File:Zexion - Replica Data.png|The symbol for Zexion's Book of Retribution. File:Saix - Replica Data.png|The symbol for Saïx's Lunatic. File:Axel - Replica Data.png|The symbol for Axel's Eternal Flames. File:Demyx - Replica Data.png|The symbol for Demyx's Arpeggio. File:Luxord - Replica Data.png|The symbol for Luxord's Fair Game. File:Marluxia - Replica Data.png|The symbol for Marluxia's Graceful Dahlia. File:Larxene - Replica Data.png|The symbol for Larxene's Foudre. File:Roxas - Replica Data.png|The symbol for Roxas's Oathkeeper & Oblivion. Trinities File:Basement Key.svg|Naminé's drawing. File:Symbols1.png|Ultimania Trinity. File:Symbols2.png|Alternate Ultimania Trinity. File:Symbols Trinity Limit.png|Trinity Limit. Ultimania-only character symbols File:Symbol - DiZ.png|Ansem the Wise's (also known as DiZ) character symbol. File:Symbol Character - Donald.png|Donald Duck's character symbol. File:Symbol Character - Goofy.png|Goofy's character symbol. File:Symbol Character - Jiminy.png|Jiminy Cricket's character symbol. File:Symbol Character - Kairi.png|Kairi's character symbol. File:Symbol Character - Maleficent.png|Maleficent's character symbol. File:Symbol Character - Namine.png|Naminé's character symbol. File:Symbol Character - Pete.png|Pete's character symbol. File:Symbol - Pete's Door.png|Pete's alternate character symbol. File:Symbol Character - Pluto.png|Pluto's character symbol. World symbols File:Symbol - Honey Pot.png|The symbol used in 100 Acre Wood and on the Honey Card. File:Symbol - Lamp.png|The symbol used in Agrabah, and also on the Keychains for Three Wishes and Wishing Lamp. File:Symbol - Note.png|The symbol used in Atlantica. File:Symbol - Rose.png|The symbol used in Beast's Castle, and also on the Keychains for Divine Rose and Rumbling Rose. File:Symbol - Glass Slipper.png|The symbol used in Castle of Dreams. File:Symbol - Imprint.png|The symbol used in Deep Space. File:Symbol - Apple.png|The symbol used in Dwarf Woodlands and in Snow White's awakening. File:Symbol - Book.png|The symbol used in Enchanted Dominion. File:Symbol - Pumpkin.png|The symbol used in Halloween Town, and on the Keychain for Pumpkinhead. File:Symbol - Magic Hat.png|The symbol used in Mysterious Tower which represents Yen Sid's hat. File:Symbol Feather.png|The symbol used in Neverland in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and also on the Keychains for Fairy Harp and Pixie Petal. File:Symbol - Skull Rock.png|The symbol used in Neverland in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. File:Symbol - Lightning.png|The symbol used in Olympus Coliseum, on the Olympus Stone, Herc's Shield, and also on the Keychains for Hero's Crest, Mark of a Hero and Olympia. File:Symbol - Skull & Crossbones.png|The symbol used in Port Royal. File:Symbol - Lion.png|The symbol used in Pride Lands and on the Keychain for Circle of Life. File:Symbol - Identity Disk.png|The symbol used in Space Paranoids and on the Keychain for Photon Debugger. File:Symbol - Chinese Ornament.png|The symbol used in The Land of Dragons. File:Symbol - Spade.png|The symbol used in Wonderland, on the Spade Card Soldier, and on the Keychain for Lady Luck. File:Symbol - Data.png|The symbol used in the System Sector. File:Symbol - Whirl.png|The symbol used in the Realm of Darkness. File:Symbol - Circle.png|The symbol used in Timeless River. Other symbols File:Symbol - Fleur-de-lis.png|The Fleur-de-lis, occasionally used to represent Sora or Roxas. File:Symbol - TR Door.png|A variant of the Fleur-de-lis. File:Symbol - Valor Form.png|The symbol for Valor Form.